


The Perfect Spot

by A_big_ol_gay



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Mirandy, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, for all of two seconds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_big_ol_gay/pseuds/A_big_ol_gay
Summary: "Imagine Miranda got back from a meeting and caught Andy on her office like this-reading the Harry Potter manuscript.  What would Miranda's reaction be?  Hmmmm.  Can someone write a story please.  Hehe."
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 9
Kudos: 211





	The Perfect Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so obviously I don't own TDWP. Do I wish that I owned it? Maybe. Do I though? Nah. 
> 
> I based this off of a Tumblr post I found (I don't know how to link the poooooost) from novmbeer.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read! :)

She bathed in the few remaining rays of sunlight as the day came to an end. It had been a long, arduous one. Reshoots, meetings, and mountains of paperwork filled the hours she spent at Runway. Finally, though, Andy could relax as Miranda was in her final meeting of the day. Emily had accompanied the woman with her personal belongings so she could make it home early enough to spend time with her daughters. 

Recently, Miranda had been making the extra effort to spend more time with Caroline and Cassidy. Everyone at the office had seen how it brought just a little more light in with Miranda as each day passed by. Although, Andy had more of an inkling as to how much it had been affecting the older woman compared to the rest of the members of their staff. Each night, when Andy would drop off the book and Miranda’s dry cleaning, she heard the three Priestly women’s antics. 

A few nights prior, the three women were stuffed in a rather well-constructed blanket fort watching the most recent Harry Potter movie. As she made to leave the Editor’s townhouse, Andy just barely heard one of the girls whisper to Miranda. 

“Mommy,” Miranda hummed in response, “I’m really glad you’re home with us.” Muffled shuffling followed suit. The brunette assumed that Miranda had both young girls in her arms. 

“I’m very glad to be here with you, my loves. I love nothing more than getting to spend time with you both.” Turning quickly, the assistant made her way out of the townhouse as quietly as she entered. 

A smile crept onto her face as the memories floated gently through her mind. Few knew that the Editor had a much softer side compared to her Ice Queen persona. That side, she deduced, was strictly for her family alone. 

The young woman yearned to be a part of Miranda’s life as more than just a lowly assistant. She longed to be on the receiving end of Miranda’s soft, loving side. She dreamed of coming home at night to the white-haired woman and the twins, where they could all live as one happy family. Unfortunately, she had concluded long ago that it just wasn’t meant to happen to her. Certainly not in this lifetime at least. Maybe in the next one, she thought. 

Turning her head to look out onto the streets of New York City, Andy mindlessly stroked the pages underneath her fingers. Allowing her mind to wander, she began to ponder on all of the possibilities and impossibilities. 

What a life it would be to have someone as beautiful as Miranda at her side? What an exciting life it would be to have late-night conversations about everything and nothing with the woman. Talks of their highs and lows, the good and bad, dreams and aspirations. 

What a world it would be if maybe, just maybe, they fell in love. One where Andy’s feelings were reciprocated just as intensely. A world where all of her hopes and dreams came true. 

As the sun lowered slowly, casting a golden light on everything that it could touch, and the day came to an end, Andy found herself immersed in a world of what-ifs, maybe’s, and a world of magic, wonder, witches, and wizards all encompassed in the pages of the book she held. 

~~

Emily, ever the bumbling idiot at times, had forgotten Miranda’s blazer in her office. Instead of dealing with more of the redhead’s complete incompetence, the Editor had thought it best to go retrieve the item herself. She walked down the halls of Runway at a brisk pace. The office had cleared out hours prior, so the white-haired woman concluded that maybe it wouldn’t mean the end of her career if she walked a little less gracefully than usual. 

A light trill filled the quiet atmosphere. Her two bright, young daughters had set it specific to their contacts on Miranda’s phone so she would know that Caroline and Cassidy were calling. 

“Mommy! Are you coming back yet? It’s getting dark and you’re not home!” Caroline’s voice shooed the quiet atmosphere away with her concern. 

“Mom, can you get us ice cream on the way home? You promised us last week that we could get some for tonight!” The other twin pestered their mother. 

“Of course, my Bobbseys. Mommy will pick up anything you want before I get home. I just forgot my jacket in my office and then I’ll be right home. I’ll see you soon, my loves.” 

“See you soon Mommy! Love you!”

“I love you to-” 

Stepping through the doorway, Miranda found her eyes glued to the form settled next to one of the windows in her office. Golden rays of sunlight gently cradled the form that sat on the ledge of the window. A deep juniper sundress dress covered her form as deft fingers made quick work of the pages grasped in her hands. Her legs rested gracefully on the ledge she sat upon. The rays of light glinting off of her silken tresses created the shape of a halo on her head. 

Muttering a quiet goodbye to her girls, Miranda slipped the phone into her bag. She gazed at the young woman before her, such a pure spirit. Andréa had so much potential in this world and yet, she allowed herself to stand by the Editor’s side, settling. Her gaze traveled down along the outline of her body, appreciating Andréa’s form. 

Beautiful cheekbones, a shapely jawline, a long, elegant neck, the curve of her breasts, strong arms, legs that just went on forever… 

Such a beautiful woman, Miranda thought to herself. 

The editor longed to hold the woman close to her, longed to feel the embrace and kiss of her desired. Most days, she found herself drifting off into thoughts of their potential as a couple. Oh, the tabloids would go crazy, but they wouldn’t care. A family they could be, Andréa, herself, and their girls. A family that could be, but unfortunately would never come to be. So, she had settled with a daydream here and there, a guilty pleasure. In the back of her mind, there was always a little bit of hope that one day the two would find love in each other, but she knew better than to let that hope get out of hand. 

She hated to intrude on the peace that the assistant had created around her, but she did happen to be sitting in Miranda’s office. 

Clearing her throat, she slipped into a more laid back version of her Devil persona. Her eyes turned from soft, and curious to hard and calculating. She stood just a bit taller, tilting her chin up ever so slightly. Shoulders back, mouth in a straight line. She embodied the Devil in Prada persona. 

“And who exactly gave you the right to enter my office after hours, go through my files, and take that which doesn’t belong to you?” She nodded toward the manuscript in Andréa’s hands. 

Andy’s head whipped up so fast that she thought she had given herself whiplash. When had Miranda come in? How long had she been standing there? 

“Miranda! I’m so sorry, I thought you were out of the office for the day!” Her assistant became slightly distraught at being caught where she wasn’t supposed to be at that hour. She knew that formulating some sort of excuse on the spot wouldn’t do any more good than the current situation had placed her in. After all, Miranda was allergic to any kind of bullshit and could sniff out a lie from miles away. 

“What difference would it make with me being out of my office or being in my office, Andréa? Would you just waltz in during normal work hours, rummage through my belongings, and take what you want? What would possess you to believe that anything along those lines would be acceptable?” 

Andy felt like a child being scolded for something she should have known better than to do, although, Miranda had tasked her with obtaining the manuscript for the twins. Why shouldn’t she be allowed to read it when she had stressed over finding the papers for hours to keep her job? It wasn’t as though the full staff was present on the floor either. 

Granted, she wasn’t right for going through Miranda’s files to find the bundle of pages. 

Sighing, she swung her legs down from the ledge, Andy closed the manuscript and placed it beside her. Brown tresses cascaded down her shoulders as she shifted. Her heels laid in an ungraceful heap on the floor next to the ledge. Slipping them back on, Andy stood, manuscript in hand, and walked toward the editor. 

Miranda watched as she came to a stop right before her. Both women stood at almost the same height, with Andy just about an inch taller than the older woman. She held the pages tightly against her chest, looking slightly apprehensive and just a touch remorseful. 

“I apologize for going through your files to find this. It was wrong of me to push and ultimately cross boundaries that shouldn’t be approached in the first place,” she handed the book back to the editor and whispered, “I’m sorry for entering your office without your consent. That should have been obvious not to do.” 

Brown eyes peered into icy blue ones, hoping to convey her apology wordlessly as well. 

In the meantime, both women found themselves getting lost in each other’s gazes. Had her Andréa’s eyes always had a hint of gold to them or was that just a trick of the light? Had there always been a lingering feeling that came with looking the assistant in the eye? Had Miranda’s eyes always been so expressive and deep? Had the iconic icy blue color of her eyes always been paired with bits of darker blue and grey? 

Both spoke without words, silently conveying the emotions they held for the other at that moment. Neither daring the utter a single syllable out loud in case the other did not feel the same. Unbeknownst to either woman, they had both slowly began to close the space between them, walking to meet in the middle of the bridge that separated them. The magnetic force between the two only pulling them closer together. 

They could feel the tension in the air, thick enough to be cut with a knife. 

Andy had dared at that moment to glance down at Miranda’s lips. A few centimeters remained between the pair. She could feel each puff of air that flowed from between Miranda’s lips, onto hers. Pink lips that looked oh so inviting laid before her. A deft tongue poked out to wet the older woman’s lips and she swore that had she not learned to restrain herself, she would have captured the editor’s lips right then and there. 

Glancing back up, Andy saw a gaze similar to hers being reflected in Miranda’s eyes. Desire ran rampant through the older woman’s gaze. 

Miranda allowed herself to drop her gaze to her Andréa’s plump lips. No more than one or two centimeters were left between the pair. She could feel the assistant’s shallow breathing on her lips. Lovely pillows of velvet lay waiting for her to press herself against. The brunette caught her bottom lip between bright teeth. The editor knew that if she glanced at her hands, they would be trembling. From fear or anticipation, she wouldn’t be able to say. 

A small whisper barely met her ears as she watched her Andréa’s lips move. 

“Miranda?”

Taking a shaky breath, she brought her gaze back up to meet the brunette’s eyes. A wordless question hung heavy in the air, but she needed to hear it from her. 

She needed to hear that she wasn’t the only one that desperately wanted this. 

“Yes?”

The response from Andy sounded almost breathless, as though Miranda were unknowingly sucking the life out of her by simply existing in the same space as her.

“May I kiss you?”

Her answer was simple. One word, one syllable. 

“Yes.”

Slowly, Miranda placed trembling hands on Andy’s hips. The juniper sundress felt exquisite beneath her fingers, the body it was draped upon, even more so. Andy brought her hands up to cradle the older woman’s face. 

Gazes still connected, she stroked Miranda’s cheek with her right thumb. Inching forward, she bumped their noses together, then allowed their foreheads to meet. 

With a grin, Miranda murmured, “by all means, move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me.” 

Without wasting another second, their lips collided in a slow, yet passionate kiss. Neither could describe the feeling other than coming home after a long day to your soulmate. Pink and red danced together, not in a fight for dominance, but a fight to convey just what each felt. 

Miranda allowed her hands to snake around Andréa’s body, pulling her impossibly closer. Hands trailed up her back, tracing random patterns as their lips danced together. Enjoying every second of the kiss, she let her mind empty and reach peace for once in her lifetime. 

Andy brushed her fingers through short, white tresses. She reveled in the feelings being presented to her, both physical and emotional. Miranda, pressed against her, kissing her back with equal fervor. 

Pulling away for air, Miranda felt Andréa tug at her bottom lip with her teeth. Foreheads remained connected, both kept their eyes closed for fear that if they opened them, the other wouldn’t actually be there. Their quiet huffs filled the air surrounding them. If given the opportunity, one could hear a pin crash onto the floor at that moment. Noses bumped together once more before either one of them spoke up.

“Mira-”

“Andr-”

Girlish giggles accompanied both woman’s attempts at speaking. Placing a chaste kiss upon the brunette’s lips, Miranda stated,

“You first, my darling.”

“Are you even real?” A brief laugh filled the office for a moment before she countered. 

“Do you feel me beneath your hand? Can you feel my breath against your lips? Feel the heartbeat in my chest?” Miranda gazed into the younger woman’s eyes. “Why yes, I am very real. Just as you are. Just as that kiss was.” She stopped for a moment, nervous about what she was preparing to say. 

“Just as my feelings are for you. Yes, they are, in fact, very real, my Andréa.” 

Tears sprung into the assistant’s eyes, a blinding smile overtaking her face. Wrapping her arms around the older women’s neck, she pulled her closer for an embrace. 

“I have feelings for you as well, Mira.” Andy breathed into Miranda’s ear. Returning the embrace, the white-haired woman nuzzled into Andy’s neck. Inhaling, she tried to memorize the scent. 

Pine, lavender, and a hint of sandalwood. 

Breaking their bubble of happiness, the same trill from earlier played from Miranda’s bag that somehow ended up on the floor. She pulled herself from Andy’s grasp to answer the phone. A mildly confused brunette looked on at the unfolding events. 

“My Bobbseys! I’m so sorry, I got caught up at the office.” 

Andy could hear the voices of the twins on the other side of the phone. She couldn’t quite figure out what they had been saying though. The older woman began to pace in a small circle as she listened to what her children were saying. 

“Yes, yes. Rocky Road and Rainbow Sherbert. I’ll make sure to pick it up before I get home.” 

Suddenly, Miranda’s back went stiff, icy blue eyes wide. 

“Yes. Yes, I’ll pass the phone to her. Okay. I love you, my Bobbseys.” 

Suddenly, Andy was face to screen with Miranda’s personal cellphone. Unsure of what to do, she sent a questioning gaze toward the older woman. 

“They wish to speak to you,” Miranda stated. Gingerly taking the phone, Andy brought it up to her ear. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, Andy!”

“Hi, Andr-ay-uh.”

Twin voices spoke in unison. Putting on her brave face, Andy conversed with the girls.

“Would you like to come watch a movie with us tonight? We have popcorn and candy and Mommy is getting ice cream!” An eager Caroline prompted the assistant. 

“We’re watching the newest Harry Potter movie tonight. We ALWAYS make blanket forts and watch movies from inside.” Cassidy added. 

“C’mon, you can just come home with Mommy and one of the other Emily’s can bring the book tonight.” 

“Yea, you always come in, but you never stay or at least say hi to us.” 

They both used their most persuasive voices for the last part, “It’s only fair because you literally come over every night. C’mon, Andy!” 

Glancing at the girls’ mother, she responded simply with, “I’ll have to ask your mom, but we’ll see! No promises girls.”

The twins huffed and reluctantly agreed. After a swift goodbye, Andy handed the phone back to Miranda. 

“It seems my Bobbseys already hold you on a high pedestal. If you’d like to come, you’re more than welcome but if you don’t, that okay as well. It’s up to you, my darling.” 

Without a single ounce of hesitation, Andy responded shyly with, “I’d love to watch a movie with you three. As long as you’ll have me, that is. A small smile graced Miranda’s lips before she walked over to the young assistant, wrapping her in a loose embrace. 

“I’ll always have you as long as you’ll always have me.” 

Andy smiled and leaned in to kiss the older woman. She muttered before connecting their lips again,

“Always.” 

~~~

The end credits rolled on the dark screen before the four women in the room. 

A fort made from lavish blankets, the softest pillows to ever exist, and the dining room table chairs existed in the family room. Soft snores could be heard from within its confines. 

Inside lay the twins sandwiched between the two adults. Caroline curled herself into Andy’s right side while Cassidy claimed her mother’s left side. 

Between them, their fingers remained tightly intertwined, even in sleep. 

A family once lost, now found. 

Who knew that some manuscript would one day bring together two lovestruck fools and bring a family together again?


End file.
